


Gods and dresses

by thatgirlfromasgard



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Crossdressing, casual banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlfromasgard/pseuds/thatgirlfromasgard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the giant Thrym steals Mjolnir, he demands that Freya is given to him as ransomand bride. She doesn't want to, so Thor and Loki go in her stead. Of course, they still have to look like the goddess...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gods and dresses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I post here. There might be some mistakes in it as English is not my native language.  
> Also, this entire fic consists of dialogue. Nothing else.

'And still I think this is a stupid idea. I mean, a dress? That's your great disguise, a _fucking wedding dress_?! Do you really think I won't be recognised? Giants may be stupid, but I don't think they are so stupid that they'll confuse _me_ with _her_. I don't even look like Freya, not even remotely!'

'Oh please, we've covered this subject already. It's the only way to get Mjölnir back and you know it, brother. If she herself doesn't want to go... Then we need a replacement. And considering it's your hammer of thunder and since the thing got stolen while you were dozing off in the exact same room, it's more than reasonable that you go. All the other Aesir agreed to that.'

'But...'

'Just put on that dress, would you, how bad could it be? You've coped with so many difficult, even life-threatening, situations, don't you dare tell me you can't handle dressing like a woman for a few hours.'

'Hear who's talking, this isn't our first time.'

'Stop right there! Who said _I_ was coming? I'm just staying here, in Asgard, I've played my part. Or did you forget it was me who found out where that ha-'

'Loki. You are coming to Jotunheim to serve as my bridesmaid, whether you like it or not. I've talked about it with father.'

'You can't be serious.'

'Oh, yes, I mean it. Father thought it a good idea to send you with me.'

'Hmmm... And what if I don't want to?' 'He mentioned something about _"repeating his pregnancy"_...?'

'No...'

'Brother? Why do my words make you look pale?'

'Everything. Everything except that! Throw me down from Bifröst, lock me up with Fenrir, but not a repetition of that, not at any price!’

‘Why not? The time you galloped around as a horse was highly amusing, everyone agrees.’

‘Everyone but me. But you can’t force me to take that shape again, no matter what you do or say.’

‘I can’t, but father can, you know that just as well as me.’

‘Alright, alright... I’ll go... But you can forget about me donning a dress, I refuse doing that. Let me just have a scrap of dignity’

'What is a bridesmaid without a dress? A woman can hardly arrive before the king of the giants in trousers or a skirt, especcially not at an important occasion as a wedding.'

'That's might be true, but...'

'Quit the excuses and buts. You demand of me to wear a dress, so I expect the same of you.'

'And where exactly are you going to get a dress at this moment?'

'Lady Sif chose one for you. It lies there, on the bed, next to mine.'

'Did really everyone exept me know that I would be going as well?'

'It surely seems so.'

'Are there more things I should be aware of before we go on this crazy mission? More things no one bothered telling me?'

'Let me think for a moment... I take it you know giants aren't too careful with the bridesmaids?'

'Oh, in Odinsname...'

'Just a joke, brother, nothing to worry about.'

'Let's just don those dresses. I want to know what lady Sif has devised for me.'

'Seems like a good idea. The earlier I can put on pants again, the better.'

 

...

 

'Wow, Loki, has someone been training secretly? Your arms aren't as thin as they used to, it seems like your muscles are finally growing!'

'Thor, shut up, look somewhere else and put on that dress.'

'Okay, okay, you don't have to be so hostile when I try to give you a compliment.'

'Thor. Dress. Shut up. Now.'

'I'll be quiet...'

 

...

 

 

'Really, how can women walk around in this kind of thing the whole day? It itches and- _Hello, beautiful!_ How did you end up in here?'

'Thor, it's me, Loki. Please don't tell me you don't recognise me.'

'Ehehehe... Well... This is awkward. Why didn't you tell me you were going to shift shapes?'

'Because I thought you were intelligent enough to think of that yourself, but appearantly I was wrong.'

'Wait, is that an insult?'

'No, of course not, why would you ever think so? Anyway, we should go.'

'Now? You know that the other Aesir are still around, that they might see us like this?'

'You know that if we leave earlier, we'll be back earlier as well?'

'Thats true, but-'

'Just come with me. It's not like they're waiting at the other side of the door, until we come out, they're way to busy for that sort of thing.'

'If you say so...'

'I mean, look, the hallway is-'

'Thor, Loki, those dresses look amazing on you!'


End file.
